mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Siege of the Crystal Empire/@comment-25270260-20160514175908/@comment-27078261-20160515001235
@Whitehorse24 1) IMO that's still a weak excuse, and a use of a "sympathetic tragic backstory" to try to envoke sympathy for us so we can feel sorry for them and it doesn't always work. Then again, I don't even like Fiendship #1 as Siege ruined it and I consider Amore wasted potential. 2) I know about that. So I'm guessing a share of the blame will go to Hasbro. But still, that's just an excuse to me. Even though Whitley had those four, he could have used them to their full potential, but since it seems he obviously had no idea what to do with them, he literally just made them disappear from the story for no reason. 3) No she's not always an idiot; she's silly and goofy and thinks differently than the other ponies but she's never this incredibly idiotic and stupid, if she was truly an idiot, then she wouldn't have a huge fanbase. Rainbow didn't even do much in Issue #37, just got knocked away and that's it. 4) Nope. Not buying that. Look at the final battles in Cutie Re-Mark which had more appropriate weapons like spears and actual hoof to hoof combat like this one here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fevBsfSVPo And this was in a show about ponies. I'm willing to bet considering how in issue #3 Chrysalis most likely killed a cat and how dark Fiendship #1 probably was that it was rated 12+, I'm willing to bet it was going to be dark but parents complained about it so IDW toned it down greatly. And it still makes the Umbrum look weak at first which is a shame, they looked cool. 5) There was one, in the beginning of issue #37 they pretty much just copied Leia and Tarkin's lines when Leia's negotiating with him and shortly before Alderaan is blown up, only changed a few things and Shining being turned to stone just. 6) Seriously? Did you actually have to immaturely insult me when I'm stating what I think of her, shrug off my thoughts like it was nothing and just because I don't like a pony you think is beautiful? Yes, I freaking said something. And one other thing: looks aren't everything. Ever heard of that? That's why our society's a bit screwed up; everyone's like "all looks and screw everything else!" I've also been harassed by Hope fans and stalked by one of them and insulted me saying I should use a Saint Seiya punching attack on myself when I was joking and having a conversation with others... I stated my opinion and you pretty much didn't even respect it. And considering most fans I've met who have read this story do not like Hope and hate her, because they believe she's a poorly written idiot who learned nothing (yeah, that whole part at #37, she changed because her hopes and dreams were ruined, not because of regret/guilt, that's why we've been accepting Starlight's reformation, she showed guilt and remorse) and should have faced the consequences of her actions, there must be something greatly, yes, wrong ''with her. 7) I never considered that. But then again, considering Hope was able to learn extremely powerful magic to bring back Sombra, who knows what could happen... 8) The Umbrum never showed up in the ''Cutie Re-Mark with the Sombra timeline like I've linked there, so I'm afraid it's not. Also, a lot of fans have agreed that takes place in a separate universe in a way so it's canon to the FiM franchise, but not the show universe/canon. That's it. I'm done, end of discussion.